


kleine Weihnachtsfreuden

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2016/2017 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: kleine WeihnachtsfreudenFandom: Tatort MünsterBingo-Prompt: Kuchen/MuffinsRating: P 12Genre: FreundschaftLänge: 1.084 WörterA/N: Fortsetzung von CookiesVielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe22.Türchen





	

Thiels Blick wanderte zum Kalender auf seinem Schreibtisch. Am Samstag war schon Heiligabend. Himmel, wie die Zeit verging.

Der letzte Fall hatte sein Vorhaben, nach dem Rezeptbuch seiner Mutter zu suchen, ausgebremst. So einfach wie es am Anfang ausgesehen hatte, war es am Ende dann doch nicht gewesen. Der vermeintliche Täter stand zwar schon früh fest, doch leider fehlten die Beweise, um ihm die Tat auch nachzuweisen. Dank Boernes Hartnäckigkeit gelang es ihnen schließlich aber doch noch den endgültigen Beweis zu finden. Den Abschlussbericht mit allen Informationen hatte er eben fertig gestellt. Den würde er noch schnell zu Frau Klemm bringen um danach Feierabend machen zu können. Nadeshda hatte bereits Feierabend, da sie noch Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen hatte.

 

***

 

Thiel hatte alle Kartons im Keller durchgesehen, aber leider nichts gefunden. Er war schon etwas enttäuscht, denn er hatte bis zum Schluss die leise Hoffnung gehabt, das Buch doch noch dort zu finden. Frustriert beschloss er den Wohnzimmertisch aufzuräumen. Er zog eine Schublade vom Wohnzimmerschrank auf, da er dort einiges verstauen wollte. Als er hinein schaute, konnte er es kaum glauben - da lag ja das Rezeptbuch seiner Mutter! Er nahm es heraus, setzte sich aufs Sofa und blätterte es durch. In der Mitte des Buches fand er das Rezept für Lebkuchen. Die hatte er als Kind schon geliebt. Kurz entschlossen holte er sich einen Stift und Notizzettel und schrieb die Zutaten auf. Zum Einkaufen war es jetzt leider zu spät, aber das würde er morgen in der Mittagspause schnell erledigen.

 

***

 

Da das Einkaufen schneller gegangen war als gedacht, machte er noch schnell einen Abstecher in die Gerichtsmedizin. Als er die Räume betrat, war niemand zu sehen, lediglich aus Richtung von Boernes Büro erklang klassische Musik. Er folgte der Musik, klopfte kurz an und trat dann ein. Boerne stand an einem Schrank und hatte einen Aktenordner in der Hand. Als er Thiel sah, hob er den Kopf.

„Moinsen Boerne.“

„Guten Tag Herr Thiel. Haben wir einen Termin?“, fragte Boerne.

„Nee. Also ... ich wollte fragen ob ich nachher mitfahren könnte“, kam Thiel direkt zum Punkt.

„Aber sicher doch.“

„Wo steckt denn Frau Haller?“, fragte Thiel neugierig.

„Sie bringt das Archiv auf den neusten Stand, bevor sie morgen in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub geht.“

„Das können Sie laut sagen“, erklang eine vertraute Stimme von der Tür.

Thiel drehte sich um und erblickte Frau Haller.

„Hallo, Herr Thiel.“

„Moinsen, Frau Haller.“

„Alberich, nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an. Sie haben immerhin das Privileg mit einer Koryphäe wie mir arbeiten zu dürfen.“

„Ja, Chef, dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, antworte Frau Haller und verbeugte sich leicht.

Thiel grinste. „Ich habe das Rezeptbuch meiner Mutter gefunden“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Na, das ist doch schön“, bemerkte Frau Haller und lachte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die Lebkuchen, die ich mir ausgesucht habe, genauso gut hinbekomme wie meine Mutter.“

„Ach, das wird schon.“

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Gehörgang.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Jahr ja auch wieder ein Lebkuchenhaus für meine Nichte backen und ihr mitbringen, doch leider hat das nicht geklappt.“ Frau Haller sah ein wenig betrübt aus.

„Das ist ja sehr bedauerlich Alberich, aber wir sollten uns wieder der Arbeit zuwenden. Sie erledigt sich schließlich nicht von selbst“, warf Boerne ein.

„Mir steht eine Pause zu“, antwortete Frau Haller gelassen.

„Mag sein. Allerdings nur eine kleine, Alberich. Wir wollen es ja nicht übertreiben“, entgegnete Boerne.

Frau Haller ignorierte diesen Einwurf. „Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Herr Thiel, wünsche ich Ihnen schöne und erholsame Weihnachten.“

„Danke, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Frau Haller.“ Auch für ihn wurde es Zeit, wieder zurück an die Arbeit zu gehen. „Also Boerne, dann bis später.“

Boerne nickte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Aktenordner.

 

***

 

Boerne erschien wie abgesprochen im Präsidium. Thiel schnappte sich die Jacke und verließ das Büro.

„Wir müssten auf dem Heimweg noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen“, erklärte Thiel nachdem er auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte.

„Wenn es sein muss“, entgegnete Boerne etwas genervt.

 

***

 

„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich könnte Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen“, sagte Thiel, als sie endlich auf dem Heimweg waren.

„Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre?“, fragte Boerne irritiert.

„Das werde Sie schon sehen“, entgegnete Thiel. Er grinste schief. Irgendwie war er sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee war. Boerne war schon nicht erbaut darüber gewesen, dass er ihn eine Viertelstunde vorm Supermarkt hatte warten lassen. Aber er kaufte so was schließlich auch nicht alle Tage, und so schnell hatte er nun auch nicht gefunden, was er noch brauchte.

In der Wohnung angekommen, stellte Thiel zuerst die Einkäufe auf der Anrichte ab. Boerne war ihm in gefolgt und stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen der Küchentür.

„Haben Sie jetzt vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir zu verraten, wobei sie meine Hilfe benötigen, Thiel?“

„Sehr gerne Boerne. Ich hatte mir überlegt, ein Lebkuchenhaus für Frau Hallers Nichte zu backen. Als Dankeschön. Und weil bald Weinachten ist …“

„Und was hat meine Wenigkeit damit zu tun?“, fragte Boerne.

„Da Sie gut mit dem Skalpell umgehen können, dachte ich, dass Sie die Teile des Hauses zuschneiden könnten.“

„Nun gut, ich bin bereit Ihnen zu helfen“, entgegnete Boerne großmütig. „Aber nur, weil ich es nicht verantworten kann, dass es am Ende doch nichts wird.“

Thiel ignorierte den letzten Satz.

Die Herstellung und das Ausrollen des Teiges klappten ohne Probleme. Thiel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch das zurecht Schneiden des Lebkuchens funktionierte überraschenderweise recht gut. Boerne hatte dafür wirklich ein Händchen.

Nachdem sie die Teile zusammengesetzt hatten, betrachteten sie ihr Werk. Es war etwas kleiner ausgefallen als gedacht, aber trotzdem sah es recht gut aus.

„Ein kleines Hexenhäuschen“, sagte Thiel grinsend.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie haben, Thiel. Alles andere wäre nicht passend gewesen“, entgegnete Boerne achselzuckend.

Sie beschlossen, Frau Haller das Häuschen morgen früh vorbei zu bringen, da sie erst morgen Nachmittag zu ihrer Schwester fahren wollte. Außerdem musste es erstmal richtig trocknen, damit es nicht schon auf der Fahrt auseinander fiel. Thiel freute sich schon darauf ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie die Überraschung bekam.

Boerne verabschiedete sich, da er noch eine Menge Weihnachtskarten zu schreiben hatte.

Thiel sah auf die Uhr. Eigentlich war es noch gar nicht so spät. Er beschloss aus den übrigen Zutaten noch weitere Lebkuchen zu backen. Die würde er dann genau wie seine Mutter damals einfach in kleine viereckige Stücke schneiden. Und ein paar davon würde er zu Weihnachten Boerne vor die Tür stellen, als kleines Dankeschön für seine Hilfe.


End file.
